


i'll always want you

by themadtilde



Series: Saphael & Malec prompts [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Flirting, Cuddling, Drabble, Drunk Simon, Drunk flirting, Exasperated Raphael, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Normal World AU, Simon is always in love with raphael, domestic-ish i guess, even when he's drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: “I wasn’t that drunk last night!” Simon complained, and he made sure to let Clary hear how offended he was at her accusation.“Simon, please,” sighed Clary in the phone. “You were flirting with Raphael.”“So? We’ve been together for four and a half month now,” Simon defended himself, not understanding where Clary was getting at.“You asked if he was single,” Clary deadpanned. “You cried when he said he wasn’t.”





	i'll always want you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a new series I just started (I literally wrote this and the following three fanfics in one day ...)  
> English isn't my native language and this isn't beta read, so any mistakes are on me!  
> This idea comes from a Drarry post on Instagram.  
> I don't own Mortal Instruments.

“I wasn’t _that_ drunk last night!” Simon complained, and he made sure to let Clary hear how offended he was at her accusation. He kept his voice down though, not wanting to disturb his boyfriend.

“Simon, please,” sighed Clary in the phone. “You were flirting with Raphael.”

Simon looked down at the sleeping boy next to him. Raphael’s curls covered his eyes and his lips were parted, chest slowly rising and sinking as he breathed peacefully. Meanwhile, Simon himself felt far from peaceful. His head was throbbing and there was a foul taste in his mouth, plus his face felt dirty and sticky with old sweat and whatever shit that had been thrown in his face at Magnus’ party yesterday. It was a wonder that Raphael even wanted to share a bed with him in this state.

Simon admitted that he had drunk a bit too much last night, but he really didn’t see the problem in having flirted with Raphael. They had been together for months now and Simon was still making lame pickup lines and flirty remarks daily, and they mostly led to Raphael rolling his eyes in exasperation while smiling fondly at his dorky boyfriend. And only Maia, Alec, Magnus, Jace, Clary and Isabelle had been present at the mini-party yesterday so even if he had done something scandalous, only his friends had been there to witness it.

“So? We’ve been together for four and a half month now,” Simon defended himself, not understanding where Clary was getting at. He froze when Raphael made a sound in his sleep and stirred a little. But he didn’t wake up and Simon let out a relieved breath.

“You asked if he was single,” Clary deadpanned. “You cried when he said he wasn’t.”

Simon closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. He wasn’t sure whether to trust Clary or not, because he couldn’t recall having flirted with Raphael yesterday. The only thing he remembered was clinging to Alec like a koala bear, claiming that the blue eyed boy was the only one here to understand his gayness, since both of them had been closeted and in denial of their feelings before falling head over heels with another boy.

He would have to apologize to Alec later, though.

“I didn’t _cry,_ ” he said, in a weak attempt to rescue what’s left of his pride.

“Oh but you did,” replied Clary and Simon could hear her grin through the phone. “Full-blown sniffling and weeping, asking if his boyfriend was hotter than you and if you would ever stand a chance to, as you put it, _win over his heart and gain his favor_. Which was pretty cute, I admit. And you asked at least three times how his eyebrows could be so perfect, and then you spent about ten minutes declaring  and explaining why he was the most gorgeous person you've ever met. I think Magnus filmed the whole thing.”

“What?” Simon squeaked, slamming his hand on the bed in horror. Unfortunately, this action caused Raphael to stir and slowly peel his eyes open. He looked at Simon in confusion, squinting at the sight of his flailing boyfriend.

“Why are you already awake?” Raphael rasped, yawning. Simon was momentarily distracted by the adorable sight, therefore missing Clary’s gleeful reply.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” he asked, bringing the phone back to his ear.

“Raphael just woke up, I didn’t hear.”

Clary sighed, but she was clearly not annoyed for real because her voice was cheerful when she replied.

“I said that I will ask Magnus to publish the video on yours and Raphael’s anniversary,” she said, sounding very pleased with herself. “And okay, you better go and try to explain to your man why it takes only about three drinks for you to completely forget who he is, after four months of being sickly cute together.”

“He’s not my _man!_ ” Simon spluttered, but Clary had already hung up. Lowering the phone, he met Raphael’s sleepy and questioning eyes.

“Am I not?” huffed Raphael. “I’m not your man and yesterday, I wasn’t even your boyfriend apparently.”

Simon made an apologetic face, looking ashamed.

“I’m sorry,” he lamented. “I don’t know why I … I swear, I am never drinking anything that Magnus offers me ever again. I promise, I love you very much and I can't believe that I didn’t recognize you yesterday but I swear, you mean so much to me, I -”

Raphael’s hand shot up and he tugged Simon down, causing the babbling boy to slump down next to him on the bed.

“Ouch,” Simon complained, because his headache did not like the sudden treatment.

“Calm down, _mi amor_ ,” sighed Raphael, closing his eyes again. “I don’t blame you for anything. I know how Magnus’ drinks can affect you, which is why I never drink them myself.”

“Oh.” Simon let out a sigh of relief, and despite the pain in his head, he felt himself starting to smile. “So you’re not mad?”

Raphael inhaled deeply, stretching his body in order to wake himself up. When he eventually opened his eyes and replied, it was with a teasing look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

“No, _mi idiota_ , I’m not mad,” he affirmed, playfully nudging the brown haired boy. “It was actually rather amusing, to see how you tried to seduce me with your horrible, drunk flirting. It reminds me of the first time we met.”

Simon gasped in mock-hurt, poking his boyfriend's cheek.

“My flirting skills are absolutely _outstanding_!” Simon claimed dramatically. “Otherwise, how come you’re here in the first place?”

Raphael groaned and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

“I don’t know actually,” he said into the pillow. “Sometimes, I still wake up in the middle of the night, wondering how the pickup line _‘If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put U and I together’_ could convince me to keep interacting with someone who had a monstrous coffee stain on their shirt.”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Simon protested. “Jace threw the mug at me because I fought with Clary over Marvel characters!”

Raphael cracked one eye open, and smiled fondly at the sight of his agitated boyfriend.

“Just shut up, _cariño_ , and let me sleep,” he ordered, wrapping one arm around Simon. And Simon, who was starting to feel his hangover worsen, decided to let his boyfriend off the hook for this time. Instead, he gladly obeyed and snuggled into Raphael’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Do please leave comments about your thoughts!  
> Prompts are welcome :) I can not guarantee that I will write them, but I'd love to get some ideas! I have read both the books and watched the show, and I will gladly write anything from short tumblr prompts to fluffy oneshots with more plot. (though I have not watched season 3 because it's not available in my country.)  
> I don't write smut though and I prefer Saphael, but some Malec and Clace is also welcome!  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
